Ultimate Crunchies N' Munchies
by Sugarhigh6
Summary: Goku gets a box of Crunch N' Munch, and becomes addicted! Then spreads it to the 4 other saiyans! Right before the Androids come! So what's more dangerous to the Earth: Saiyan's with sweet popcorn or Androids?
1. Innocent Grocery Shopping?

Ultimate Crunchies and Munchies!  
  
By: Sugarhigh  
  
Hiya' all! I started writing this down when I was bored and high on Crunch N' Munch. For those poor souls who don't know what Crunch N' Munch is, it's popcorn that comes in caramel or butter toffee w/peanuts. Hehe, and once again-it's all Kakarot's fault! I don't own Crunch N' Munch, DBZ, or Lucky Charms. Wahhh! I want Lucky Charms x~X!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Innocent Grocery Shopping? I Think Not!   
  
Goku and Chi-Chi are, for the first time in history, going grocery shopping together! "Wow! This place is great! I'm having as much fun as I did at that All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet!" Goku says to Chi-Chi as he finishes the box of Lucky Charms (A/N: I'm NOT a leprechaun!!). "Goku you're not supposed to eat the food before we buy it!" "I'm just tasting it!" They pass by a free cracker sample stand, with a lady handing out napkins (A/N: I know I should shut up now, but who really needs a napkin after eating crackers?). Goku walked up to her. "Hey, could I have some?" "Sure, they are free samples sir." "See, Chi-Chi, its okay if we try the food before we buy it!" She sighs and shakes her head. Goku grabs handfuls of crackers and shoves them into his mouth. Chi-Chi pulls him away from the stand. "That's enough for you to consider a sample..." Goku mumbles threw his cracker filled mouth and points straight ahead. "Come again?" Goku mumbled some more, swallowed, and ran over to the lobster tank. "OH! Fish!" "Goku they're lobsters!" "Aren't lobsters fish?" "Well...yes..." "Hey what's this sign say..."   
  
ASK FOR ASSISTANCE!  
  
"Hm..." Goku squints his eyes and tries to read the sign. "Ask...for...assis...tance...Ask for...? Oh, ask for assistance! I get it now!" Goku taps on the cold glass. "Excuse me...um...Mr. Lobster, I'd like to know why you're in there? Oh, is this like a fish tank?" Chi-Chi slaps her forehead. "Goku, they mean ask the people whose job it is to answer your question. They don't mean ask the lobsters..." "But how can you tell? I mean, the sign is right there with the lobsters and I don't see any of those people around here! They should write on the sign who to ask!" Chi-Chi sighs and pulls him away from the lobster tank. "Goku, if you have a question, go ask that lady we saw earlier handing out napkins." Goku skips off. "AND NO FREE SAMPLES!!!" Goku stops in front of the lady. "Hi!" "Um, hi, do you need a napkin?" "No, I've got a question." "Okay, shoot!" Goku spins around with a ki blast in his hand. "Shoot? WHAT DO I SHOOT!!!" "Don't shoot anything, please, just give me your question!!!" Goku faces her and the ki in his hand dissipates. "Oh, okay!" He takes a deep breath. "Why is the sky blue, Why are the androids coming, Why am I not sick yet, What's the square root of 500, Who are you, Why is your hair streaked yellow, when I can see it's really brown, Why am I asking you these question???" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I can't answer those questions!!" "But my wife said it's your job to answer questions!" "Questions about this store!" "Oh. So you answer questions about food?" "Yes..." "Oh, do you have any papaya's?" "No, sir." "Darn they're yummy..." "Is there anything else I can possibly get you sir...?" "...Do you have popcorn?" "Right over there sir." "Goku skips off and finds a stand of Crunch N' Munch. He picks up a 4 oz. box of buttery toffee popcorns and reads the ad:  
  
Buttery Toffee Crunch N' Munch is the deliciously sweet and crunchy snack made with big fluffy cluster of popcorn, crunchy roasted peanuts, and a rich buttery toffee glaze. Serve Crunch N' Munch at parties, while watching TV, for a late night snack, after school-it is a snack that your whole family will love anytime! Crunch N' Munch...because life is sweet and a little crunchy!(tm)  
  
Goku is drooling all over the box. Without a moments haste, he rummages threw the box and eats some. He notices it's empty now, so he grabs a new one and runs on over to Chi-Chi. "I see your back, Goku. I was starting to worry, I think I'm done." "Can we please get these Chi-Chi? Please? They're delicious!" "...You read the ad again, didn't you?" "No, really! I took a free sample out of the box! Please!" Goku got on his hands and knees. Chi-Chi sighed (Chi-Chi's making the biggest mistake in her life...) . "Alright, you can have 5 boxes." Goku glances at the box and then back at Chi-Chi. "B-But that's only...9 o-z's!" "You mean 20 ounces. Not o-z's." He tilted his head to the side. "How did you get 20?" "You don't add them sweetie. You multiply." "Multiply? Wow, you're really smart Chi-Chi!" "No, I just have alota' common sense." "Can we please get more?" He gives her the puppy dog eyes. "Alright, you can have 7." Goku runs away and comes back instantly with 7 boxes. "Wow, you got the right amount! For being such a good boy today, you can have 1 more!" He comes back with 2. "...Close enough." They go to the checkout line and go home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehe, next chapter- Goku gets addicted! And our beloved Prince of All Saiyans comes along, wondering why he wasn't there on the day he planned to kill Goku! Will Vegeta catch the addiction? That's a stupid question! Next Chapter! Please Review!!! 


	2. Just Hand Over The Box & No One Gets Hur...

Ultimate Crunchies and Munchies!  
  
By: Sugarhigh  
  
Hello again! Thank you Hope (gotensbitsuchi@aol.com) and May-VeggieGirl1! By the way Hope, eTRINITYs11- my friend, has a major crush on Goten. Just FYI. She would have reviewed if she weren't in la la land. -.- Oh boi. Anyways, I'm not writing disclaimer because I'm too lazy so if your gonna' sue me, read chapter 1. On with the madness! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Just hand over the box, and no one get's hurt!  
  
3 weeks of indulgence and 542 boxes later...  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi! We're out of Crunch N' Munch!" Chi-Chi glares at him. "I'm not getting anymore Goku! You've fallen head over heels for it, and you've stopped training! There must be a planet left so Gohan can get that scholarship!" Gohan groaned. "And that's the only useful thing for this planet...?" Chi-Chi glared at Gohan who was pretending to pay attention to his bookwork. Goku growls and starts foaming at the mouth at her refusal. "Fine, I'll get some more! Watch over Gohan while I'm gone, and you better have that paper done when I come back, here me Gohan?" She grabs her purse and leaves. Gohan cautiously looks around. "Woohoo! Freedom!" He bounds away from his bookwork and onto the couch. Goku sat next to him impatiently as Gohan turned on the TV. A Crunch N' Munch commercial came on. Goku got up and started gnawing and drooling all over the TV. Gohan sweat dropped as he changed the channel. Goku's eyes turn red as he tackles his son to the ground. "Okay, okay, I get the idea dad!" He changed the channel back. 15 seconds later the commercial ended. Goku destroyed the TV. "...Father you scare me..." Gohan got up and went to get something to eat. Goku ran off to his room looking for any remnants of his utter sweet love. Unfortunately, his bloodhound senses led him to look under his bed, where he found a brand new box. His pupils grew to the size of dinner plates, a smile from ear to ear, and war cry of victory. Gohan, reading the paper, thought to himself without tearing his gaze: 'Oops, I see he found the last box I hid under the bed. Were screwed.' He picked up the phone and called the mental hospital. Goku bounced into the room, interrupting Gohan talking on the phone. "Gohanguesswhat!" He was so excited it all came out in one word. Gohan ignored him. "What do you mean you don't take people obsessed with popcorn...we can't get a psychiatrist, we spent most of our money on popcorn!...they should make a law banning popcorn-" Goku gasped. "Son, how could you say such a horrible thing!" Gohan hung up the phone as Goku shook Gohan. "Dad, it's just popcorn..." "Just popcorn! Are you mad son?" "If I am, I know where I got it from..." "Son, if you just try it-" "Dad, you won't let me try it! You won't share any!" "That's how great it is! Now excuse me, I need to rejoice my discovery!" Goku skipped off as Gohan looked for the cheapest psychiatrist he could possibly find. (Jeez, this isn't even the main event in the chapter! I haven't started the story yet! *o*)  
  
Meanwhile, it just so happened to be the day after the day Vegeta planned to kill Goku. Vegeta flew to his house and bellowed really loud, "Kakarot, get your no-good double-crossing sorry behind out here-NOW!" Goku came out and waved to him. "Oh, hi Vegeta! You want to join me in my happy dance?" "Not more fusion! NEVER! I'll never fuse with you! NEVER!!! Kakarot, I came here to disembowel you and hang your bloody corpse on the highest mountain!!!" Goku flies over to him while holding the box with gentle care. "Sounds fun, but I have to get back to my Crunch N' Munch dance of joy! Because*sniff*, I found another box! *teary eyed*" Goku merrily skips around in circles. Vegeta snatches Goku's box. Goku gasps, almost hyperventilating. "What is this crap? You refuse an offer to fight the prince of all saiyans just so you can eat a box of sugar?!?!?" "GIVE IT BACK!!! IT'S MINE!!! I FOUND IT FIRST!!!!!" Goku turns super saiyan 2! "Ack, NO! Every time I catch up to you, you surpass me! Why? I HATE YOU!!!" "GIMME BACK MY BOX!!!" "Oh? I see...you don't like it when I put my hand inside the box, now do you?" Vegeta pulls out a handful of popcorn. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Vegeta eats the handful)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" "...Hm? That stuffs not that bad...not bad at all!" "GIVE IT BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" "Huh, should I give Kakarot's box of strangely delicious popcorn back...nah!" "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku turns super saiyan 3! "What the...? NO! Kakarot's gotten stronger than me, AGAIN! Why does this keep on happening to me?" Against all logic, Vegeta eats more popcorn. And that was the straw that broke the camel on top of Goku's back. Goku viciously nabs the box from Vegeta. "*panicking*And now you take something I was starting to enjoy away from me!*calmly* Wow, me enjoying something...now that's scary.*panic*Wait, I forgot, I fear nothing! What have you done to me? What kind of drugs did you put in that crap?*calmly* Why is the sky blue on this crazy planet?" Goku woofs down more popcorn. Vegeta couldn't take anymore of this and turned super saiyan 2! They begin a tug o' war over the box when it rips in half and falls into a lake. They both look at each other, teary eyed, and hug each other for comfort. Finally, something clicked in Goku's brain. "Wait a minute! Chi-Chi left to get more, she should be back any minute now!" An evil feature slipped over Vegeta. "Not unless I steal them from her before she comes back..." "Oh yeah, well I'm going to steal them before you do- Vegeta!" Goku and Vegeta power up and fly off to find Chi-Chi...  
  
Gohan watched all of the events and finally decided whom to call for help. He dialed some #'s and someone picked up on the other end. "Hello, Miari, I think we've got a bigger problem than the Androids at the moment..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~R/R!  
  
N: Next time, Miari Trunks and Gohan join the insanity...who makes up this crap?!?  
  
A: No comment.   
  
If anyone caught the error of Vegeta knowing about the fusion technique during the Android saga, screw it. 


	3. Like Fathers, Like Sons pun not intended

Ultimate Crunchies and Munchies  
  
By: Sugarhigh  
  
HI!!! I got 2 reviews from you people! That makes my day(s)! I am very aware that I am horribly pathetic, but I won't mind if you sent me a review telling me that! Purdiplease? With sugar...and Crunch N' Munch. XD Sorry gokugirl, by the time I got your review, I already posted up the 2nd chapter. You barely missed it but you got the third! My review list may say 5, but 3 of them are mine- 1 in a different screen name. Sad huh... -.-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Like Fathers, Like Sons   
  
(P.S. pun with Son name not intended)  
  
Goku and Vegeta race over to Chi-Chi's air car, which was now on it's way back to the Son residence. Before she saw either of them coming, they slammed in, grabbed the goods and sped off; leaving poor baffled Chi-Chi and the ruins of the air car to slowly make their way down to the ground by their owns means. Mainly gravity. They slowed down to a halt when they were sure they were a good distance away from Chi-Chi. Vegeta laughed manically as Goku cradled his bundle of joy. (x_x) Vegeta noted this and stopped. "Hey Kakarot..." "Yeah?" "Give me your boxes!" "What!? No way! You have more than me anyways!" "No, we both have the same amount..." "Oh well in that case-NEVER!!!" Vegeta struggles to steal Goku's boxes of popcorn while holding his own. Then he gets an idea, takes out a capsule and puts his popcorn in it. Vegeta continues his pursuit. "Kakarot, as your prince, I demand you hand over what you have immediately! " "To a squirt like you? No way!" "Alright Kakarot, your asking for it!" "No you are!" "I'm gonna beat your empty head in!" The chase and arguing continue.   
  
Meanwhile, after Gohan persuaded Miari to head on over here, he heard a crashing sound not too far away. Gohan took off as he found the puzzled Chi-Chi and totaled air car. "Mom! What happened?" "I'm not quite sure at the moment, all I saw was Goku and Vegeta flying into my air car, stealing my groceries and flying away. Thankfully I was flying fairly close to the ground. Did all this really happen?" "I'm afraid so. I think whatever got Dad got Vegeta too...and they're dead serious, their power levels are so high, I've never felt anything like it..." Gohan helps his mother up. "I called Miari to come help, we'll try to calm them down, alright mom?" Gohan took to the sky. "Just be careful! They could be seductive!" Gohan looked back. "You think...?" "Whatever they want, don't let them have it! Understand?" "Yes mom!" He flew off.   
  
Unfortunately, Miari had caught up with Goku and Vegeta already...  
  
Miari flew over to his father's energy signal. What could be more threatening then the Androids? Miari pondered, somewhat worried and hoping this wasn't a prank. Miari stopped in front of Goku and Vegeta. "Goku! What's going on? Is there a problem?" "Miari! Great to see you, and just in time to help me!" "Alright, where the threat?!" "Vegeta's trying to steal my popcorn!!!" *insert sweat drop here* "Um...Goku...did you take that medicine I gave you...?" "Not now Trunks, I'm busy fighting with Vegeta!" "Who cares Goku?" Goku and Vegeta stop dead in their tracks and stare at him. "What? Is it something I said?" Vegeta glances at Goku. Goku glances at Vegeta. They both return their angry gazes at Miari. "Erm...Goku...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan flew over to the Miari's ki. "Miari, hey my mom warned me about something...Miari...?" Goku and Vegeta tied him to a chair, sitting across from a box of Crunch N' Munch. He was thrashing about(to the best of his abilities being tied up) murmuring things threw the cloth over his mouth. Gohan untied him and took of the cloth. "Miari, are you alright? Where's your sword? Who did this to you?" Miari dashed over to the box to notice it was a hologram. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miari fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "No...they couldn't have...not you too...Miari snap out of it man!" Gohan smacks him. "Is that you...Crunch N' Munch?" "I lost him! NO! MIARI! COME BACK!" Miari quickly realizes that Gohan is not a box of Crunch N' Munch and powers up to super saiyan. "MUST FUFIL WEIRD UNENDING DESIRE TO HAVE CRUNCH N' MUNCH!!!!!" Miari flew off towards the sunset. Gohan sat alone. "I'm the last saiyan...now I know how Vegeta feels, not that I really care..." Goku sneaked up behind the unsuspecting Gohan, with an evil little glint in his eye...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~R/R!  
  
Sorry I'm stopping it there. I wrote chapter 2 on the same day as chapter 3 so I'm a little fresh out of ideas and the updates may take a little longer then the first 3. But, alas, I will return!!! ^_^ In time... 


	4. Family Fued

Ultimate Crunchies and Munchies  
  
By: Sugarhigh  
  
Hello again! Wah, fanfiction.net wasn't working all day yesterday, so all I can do is type the fourth chapter! So if anyone reviewed, thanx a bunch, cause' I won't know for a while. Anyways, sorry the third chapter wasn't as funny as the first or second. See, I thought this up months ago and wrote chapter 1&2 down in a notebook. So I already knew what to type. I hope this will compare...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Family Feuds  
  
Goku grabbed Gohan from behind. "AH, oh hi dad. Wait, what are you doing?!" "Join me Son..." "What are you talking about?!" There was a crazed look in Goku's eye. "Dad, snap out of it!" "We must defeat Vegeta and Miari!" "Wha...?" "Once Vegeta figured out that Miari was his son from the future- Trunks- they decided to join together to vanquish me once and for all!" "And...?" Goku shook Gohan. "And that's where you come in, son! As my trusty side kick!" Gohan remember what Chi-Chi warned him about. "No." Goku was taken aback. "Huh?" "I said No!" "Don't you back talk me! I'm your father!" "Your not acting like one!" Goku picked up Gohan by the collar. "Let me go!" Gohan tried to get out of Goku's reach but failed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this son..." Gohan started to panic. "Do what? What are you going to do to me?!" "It's time for you to see the beloved..." Gohan was horrified now, knowing exactly what his father was capable of, screamed for help. "HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" While Gohan was yelling, Goku popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth...  
  
Meanwhile, back with the Briefs... Vegeta and Miari were flying home with boxes of Crunch N' Munch. "I'm glad we robbed that convenient store on the way here. Good thing we got those masks." "Yes, and now we'll make an ingenious plan to take down Kakarot once and for all!" They fly into an open window in the Capsule Corp. Bulma came around the corner. "Vegeta, how many times did I tell you to use the front door?" "Not now women, we're going to go an conspire against Kakarot." Bulma looked at Miari. "I thought you were Goku's friend?" Vegeta and Miari look at each other. "Not anymore." Vegeta smiled evilly. "Vegeta, that's mean, just because you have no friends doesn't mean you go and steal other peoples!" They turn away from her, ignoring her. "After all, I'm still Goku's friend." They both stop dead in their tracks. They look over their shoulders at her. "We're keeping an eye on you..." They both exit the room with watching her out of the corner of their eyes. "What's gotten into them?" Vegeta and Miari sit for an hour, thinking of brilliant plans to ruin Goku. Suddenly, it hit Vegeta. "That's it! I've got it! And it's flawless! My wonderful plan is-" Just then, Goku and Gohan came crashing in threw the ceiling. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Kakarot..." Goku glares back. "Vegeta..." Miari interrupts. "Dad, our plan is Kakarot?" "Not you imbecile! I didn't finish announcing our plan yet!" "Oh right." Goku starts laughing. "I see you made a plan huh, well I got Gohan!" Goku starts laughing manically. "So?" "And he went to school!" He continues to laugh in a mad manner. "Doesn't mean he's smarter than us." "Oh." Goku becomes quiet. Vegeta does that weird laugh (like when he turned into Majin Vegeta). "You pathetic fool! You're too late! I have decided on our first and greatest action!" Goku cocked an eyebrow. "Which would be...?" "We shall buy Franklin!" "You're going to buy Benjamin Franklin?" "No, you moron! The company Franklin, the owners of Crunch N' Munch!" Now it's Vegeta's turn to laugh manically with lightning and thunder background...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~R/R!   
  
Oh no...Vegeta's going to buy the company! This won't be pretty... Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the 1st and 2nd chapters but I think it went better than the 3rd! Please Review! 


	5. GoodyGoodies Gone Bad

Ultimate Crunchies and Munchies

By: Sugarhigh

Yo! Sorry I haven't written in a while...Well...Here's the next chapter! P.S. Thanx to all of my reviewer's! I love you guys! 

~*~*~*~*~*R/R! 

Chapter 5: Goody-Goodies Gone Bad

Goku and Gohan pupil's dilated. Then, Goku thought of something! (OMG! The sky is falling! The End is near!) "Well, Vegeta...what if we buy it first?" 

"You can't. Your women isn't rich You'd have to steal it. Come boy, we must hurry!" Mirai saluted. 

"Right, o-creator-of-the-brilliant-idea!" They run out of the room. Goku's legs gave out. Gohan stared at a wall. It was quiet...too quiet... 

"You know Dad, I think it's a good idea to steal it from Vegeta and Trunks." 

"Gohan! You know that's wrong!" 

"Well ya' know what Dad? We're too predictable." Goku looked down in shame. 

"Besides, it's for a good cause..." Gohan held up a torn empty box of Crunch N' Munch. Goku's eye's got all big and sparkily. 

  
  


Meanwhile, back with Vegeta and Mirai, Vegeta was trying to persuade Bulma to "borrow" some money. 

"Please woman..." 

"For your information, I have a name." 

"Please BULMA, can we borrow some money..." 

"Why? And what human creation can possibly intrigue you to beg to me, other than the gravity chamber?" 

"If I give you back the gravity chamber, will you give us the money?" 

"No. And who is us?" Mirai popped in. 

"Me! I'm Trunks Briefs! Your son from the future! That's why I'm wearing the Capsule Corp. logo!" While Bulma and Mirai discuss some things, Vegeta sneaks Baby (We'll call him Baby Trunks for now) some popcorn. Bulma spotted him. 

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing with our son?!??" 

"Um-Nothing?" Vegeta tried to look innocent, which is a stunt all of it's own. Baby continued eating the popcorn in the box. Vegeta noticed and took it away fron him. Baby started crying. 

"Vegeta! Leave him alone!" Bulma took Baby out of his carrier. 

"It's okay. Mommy's here." 

"He wants this o-smart-one." Vegeta held up the box, which now had dribble all over it. Baby reached out for it, but Vegeta pulled it away from him. 

"Then give it to him!" 

"No way! It's mine!" Mirai stepped in again, 

"Mom, can we please have the money?" "I want to know what you're going to use it for!" 

"Damn it! I'm your flesh and blood! Do I need a reason?!" 

"Yes!" Vegeta- ticked off at the whole situation- took Baby from her, put him on the ground, picked her up, and tied her to a chair with some rope. Mirai took her credit cards. 

"Thanx Mom." Mirai and Vegeta take off. 

"VEGETA! TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Baby, sad about losing the Crunch N' Munch and mad about all of the yelling, turned Super Saiyan and flew off after them. Bulma watched amazed, then wondered how she was going to get untied...

  
  


Two hours later...Vegeta and Trunks had lots of disscussion with the previous owner, and then after they bought it, fired all the people, and went to the factory. It was heaven for any saiyan, big or small-like Vegeta. Or, better yet, smaller. Baby joined thier pow-wow and celebration. 

"Ha! In your face Kakarot! To victory!" They clinked...then a rumble came from the back of the factory. 

"What was that?! Maybe we should check it out, Dad..." Vegeta and Mirai go to the rear of the factory and find the lower section of the wall blown out. "What the...?" Goku and Gohan sneak up behind them with panty-hose and ski-maks on. Vegeta and Mirai sense them and spun around. 

"Kakarot! What are you doing here!?!" 

"How can you tell it's me?!" Goku pulled off the ski-mask and panty-hose. 

"Because there's only one idiot on this planet who is stupid enough to wear panty-hose and a ski-mask when trying to rob someone." 

"I told you to stick with the ski-mask Dad..." Gohan pulled off his ski-mask. Mirai grabbed Gohan by the collar. 

"What do you two think you're doing?!?" 

"What does it look like?! We're stealing your company!" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. 

"And how do plan to go about that?" 

"Oh that's easy! We're going to knock you unconscious then pick up the factory and move it to a secret location!" Gohan elbowed Goku. 

"What?" 

"Dad, remind me never to committ a crime with you again..." Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2. 

"That's enough talk! You'll have to get this by force!" Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and Mirai went Ultra Super Saiyan. Gohan just powered up. They had a two-on-two battle until it came down to one-on-one. Goku vs. Vegeta. Winner take all... 

~*~*~*~*~*R/R! 

Who will come out on top? The Son's or the Breifs? Find out next chappie! And PLEASE review!


End file.
